Forever
by BeatriceGrace
Summary: Modern day. A time where forever doesn't exist, a place where there are no happy endings. Where will they find their fairy-tale kingdom? FourTris. No war? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own anything. All rights to Veronica Roth, the incredible** **author who got me into reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

She opens up the door and sees him there. He still looks like how he was months ago except there's something different. It's in his eyes. Sadness. Incompleteness. Apology.

"Tris," he says.

"Four are you insane? What are you doing here?" she spits.

"Can I please talk to you?" he asks.

"Okay. Talk."

"Inside?" he begs.

She looks at him head to toe and sees that he is shaking like a ghost from the cold rain.

"Okay," she says as she steps aside.

She closes the door behind her and heads to the kitchen. Four follows behind her and takes his coat off. She gets a glass and pours some water for him, to his surprise.

"Thank you," Four says.

"What do you want to talk about?" Tris asks.

"Tris, I know it's been long six months. I'm sorry. I was just afraid-"

"Afraid of what?"

"What I want."

"What?" she asks, not looking him in the eye.

"You. I know that I like you, even more than I would like to admit. It crushed me, those six months. Six whole months without you."

Now she is looking at him from across the counter.

"Then why did you leave me?" she whispers, barely audible.

"I know, I know. I was such an idiot. I am an idiot. I just lost my mind when I left you with no reason. I'm so sorry, Tris. I still want you. I can't live without you. I tried, but I can't. I would wait for you. Forever. I know that I broke your heart but I'll put the pieces back together even if it would take forever, I promise."

And with that he leaves Tris in the kitchen.

He wouldn't know this, but Tris didn't want him to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hi. The idea for the first chapter was kinda based on Taylor Swift's "How You Get The Girl" which is one of my fave songs. I just came up with the idea and wrote it down. And posted it. I hope you guys will like the story. I'm still thinking on how to do this. Sorry if it sucks. Hope you give it a chance though :]**

Since she doesn't know what to do, she texts her best friend, Christina.

 _Hey Chris. Can we talk?_

 _okay. be there in 5_

Christina responds right after Tris hits send.

Five minutes later, Christina opens the door. She doesn't bother knocking because she knows her friend has a problem.

"Tris?"

"Over here!"

Christina follows the voice into the living room.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Four went here."

"What!" Christina exclaims, "What did he say?"

"He said he still liked me but was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"What he wanted."

"Which was?" Christina asks, confused.

"I didn't get it that much. He said he was afraid of telling me what he wanted. What was it?"

"Maybe he was afraid to say he loved you because maybe you didn't love him back."

"What? No," Tris says, " He isn't like that. And I don't think he loves me. Or if I love him."

"Exactly. You guys are just afraid and unsure. What else did he say?"

"He would wait for me, if I still liked him, forever."

"Wow, okay. That guy's desperate."

"Yeah but why didn't he come in those past six months?" Tris asks.

"Maybe because he thinks you hate him for leaving you, which is how most girls would feel. Unless you still have feelings for him."

Tris looks at her friend. She thinks. _Do I still like him?_

 _"_ Okay. How about let's just eat ice cream and watch a movie. We'll talk about this stressful thing tomorrow," Christina suggests.

Tris nods and she thinks how lucky she is to have a best friend like Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

It's now 7 pm and there's no food in the fridge so Christina and Tris drive to the diner down the street. They get to the diner and sit at the booth in the corner. They scan the menu and the waitress comes after a few minutes.

"Hey guys. What's your orders?" the blonde waitress asks.

"Hey Marlene. We'll get two cheeseburgers, one vanilla milkshake, one chocolate," Christina says.

"Okay," Marlene says than leaves.

Marlene works as a waitress but really wants to be a nurse. She dropped out of college as a sophomore because of the lack of money. She returns with their order and sits down beside Tris. She knows something's up.

"What's wrong Tris? You're so quiet, not smiling much and you ordered a chocolate milkshake. Which you only order when you have a problem," Marlene says.

Before Tris can answer, she hears a deep familiar voice. She looks up to the stage to see Four standing there.

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier then ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why

'Cause the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right  
I'd go back to December all the time

These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side and,  
Realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye

So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I'd go back to December all the time

All the time

Christina and Marlene are stunned, but not as much as Tris. Her tears were threatening to fall but she held them in. She would not cry in a public place, just because of a boy.

"I'm sorry Tris," Four says and leaves the stage and diner. And enters Tris' mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to thank starrynightsft for being the first follower of my story. And favoriter, or what ever you call it :] I hope more will enjoy this story.**

Tris decides to head to the gym. Since she doesn't have a car, she walks. After ten minutes of walking, she's in front of the gym and takes a drink from her violet gatorade. She changes into gym attire and heads to the treadmill. She runs until her legs can't take it anymore listening to her favorite songs. She sits down, wipes herself, and hydrates. She doesn't realise that she was singing out loud until she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"So you're not giving me another chance?" the boy with blue eyes asks.

She was singing "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" by Taylor Swift. And before that she was singing "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson.

Four must have been watching her for a long time. She doesn't know how to answer, or what the answer is.

"I don't know," she answers then walks away.

Her mind's telling her to get out of the gym, away from Four, but she doesn't want to go home yet and spend the whole Saturday at her empty house so she heads to the punching bags.

She remembers one of the days she was practicing here with Four. The way his hand felt around her stomach. The way it made her nervous. The way it sent a jolt of electricity toward her. The way he looked at her. Thinking about it makes her punch even more. Putting every emotion that's present in each punch and kick.

 _Should I give him a chance?_

Tris thought about this over and over again.

Soon she was worn out and headed to the locker room. Once she's done changing, she heads to the nearest café which is named "Dauntless Doughnuts and Cake".

She goes up to the counter and is greeted by the warm smile of her friend, Uriah.

"Hey Tris. What would you like?"

"One chocolate doughnut and a choco frap please,"she orders.

"Aww. What's the problem Trissy? What's up with the chocolate?" Uriah asks his friend.

"Nothing. Can't I just order chocolate stuff without being questioned?" Tris snaps. "I'm sorry, Uri. Just having a hard time. And everybody asks that when I order something chocolate."

"Okay. My shifts almost over. We can talk if you like."

"Okay," Tris nods thankfully and pays.

She sits down on a wooden chair by the window. After three minutes, Uriah sits down with her order and a piece of the café's special Dauntless Cake.

"The cakes for me but if you want it you can have it," Uriah says obviously wanting to just stuff the piece in his mouth.

"No, Uri. You can have it," Tris smiles.

Uriah smiles too then says,"So what's bothering you Tris?"

"Well.. uhmm.. Four came to my house yesterday and said he was sorry and wanted us to get back together, if I wanted too."

"What did you say?" Uriah asks.

"I said I didn't know because I don't know if I still like him. I mean he makes me feel special, you know. But left and came back six months later. I mean what would you do if your ex, wait. We didn't have any closure. Isn't that worse than breaking up?"

"Well.. We're you guys even official? I mean, yeah it is worse than breaking up because you aren't sure what's going on. But I don't know," Uriah answers unsurely, "If you think he's worth it, I say give him a chance. I've seen you two together. You actually make Four laugh, which doesn't happen. He also makes you smile like there's no tomorrow."

"So you're saying that I should give him a chance?" Tris asks not getting the exact answer.

"I'm saying you should follow your heart. And I think that the answer your mind telling you is different," Uriah says now taking his last bite of cake.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Uri," Tris says and they talk about things that can take her mind off of things for a while.

Tris comes home to see a small black box sitting on her doorstep. She opens it and finds that it is full of her favorite chocolates.

Toblerone. Ferrero Rocher. Hershey's. Twix. Milky Way. And many more.

She looks around to see if anyone is there but doesn't find anything. She enters the house and closes the door behind her. She sits on the kitchen stool and places the box on the table and looks inside it again and she finds a note at the bottom of the box.

 _I can't face how everything has changed._

 _I just want to be by your side, here's hoping we collide._

 _~T_

Tris smiles at the note and instantly knows what her decision is.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! I've already gotten 3 follows, 3 faves and 2 reviews for my first story I just posted the other day. Yay again! I really freaked out when I saw those reviews. I'll try to post a chapter per week.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

It's Sunday and Four's eating with Zeke at the diner asking for advice.

"What should I do? I know it's my fault but I really want to make it up to her. Maybe things can go back to the way they were before," Four says.

"I know that you would do anything for that girl but dude, you show up at her doorstep after six months of disconnection, say you're sorry, and that you've been a stupid idiot. Do you think it's that easy?" Zeke says.

"I know it's not that easy. I'm trying my best. And 'stupid idiot'? Isn't that redundant?"

"Who cares man. Just give her time to think and you'll have an answer," Zeke tells his friend.

* * *

It's been a week now from Zeke and Four's conversation at the diner. They are here again and eating pizza with Uriah and Will. They just arrived and they sat down at the booth in the middle by the wall. Though they are unaware that the girls are also here.

From the booth where Tris, Christina, Shauna and Marene sit, they saw the boys enter and sit in the booth just a few feet from them. They all look at Tris, trying to see what her reaction is. They haven't asked her what she thought about but knew she had an answer.

"Can we perform something? Please," Tris asks the girls, to their surprise. They know Tris is very shy even if her voice is very beautiful so they are taken aback by her question.

"Okay. What do you want to sing Tris?" Shauna asks.

"Come on," Tris says.

The boys are interrupted from they talk about soccer when they hear a familiar voice sing. They turn their heads to the stage and find the four girls there, Tris in the middle, singing.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my spot was next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fallout  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up, I can't break through

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

Next chapter

How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
Of who can act like they care less  
But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Now, now

And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
'Cause we're going down  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

Now all of the boys are staring at Four, mouths agape. They've never heard Tris sing. Except for Four. Shock's written on the faces of each one of them. Even the girls. Tris was staring the whole time at Four, and Four was staring at her too. The girls leave the stage and head to their booth, except for Tris. She whispers something to the girls before heading to the boy's table.

"Four, can we talk?" Tris asks.

"Okay," he says and his friends nod.

He follows her to a new booth, by the corner, and they sit down across each other.

"So I uhm made up my mind," Tris tells Four. "I'm giving you another chance, Tobias."

Four smiles not only because he has another chance but also because of the way she says his name.

"I missed hearing you say my real name. And thank you." Tobias asks Tris,"So, friends?",extending his hand.

"Friends," Tris answers, shaking his hand.

Neither of them will admit this, but they both missed how it felt when they held hands.


	6. Chapter 6

The gang has never been complete since Tris and Four's conflict. They are very happy that they are finally reunited. Tris sits next to Christina on the couch, who is next to Will. They're the only ones dating in the group. It's pretty obvious that Marlene and Uriah like each other, but neither of them admit it. Zeke talks about Shauna most of the time but usually shuts up when she's actually with him. Obviously Four likes Tris and they had a special something before. Before.

The gang sits in a circle with a large pizza box on the table. Coke is also poured in each red cup. Since it's been a long time, they start with asking simple questions to each other like how's your job, is your neighbour still mad you made his cat go bald, did your boss finally find out you killed his goldfish, and stuff like that. They decide to watch a movie.

"What kind of movie you guys want?" Uriah asks.

"How about horror?" Four suggests, knowing that some here may piss their pants.

"You sure? I think a Disney movie sounds better," Zeke says, also not wanting to wet his pants.

"Those who vote for Disney, raise their right hand," Uriah says.

Only Zeke and Uriah's hand shoot up.

"Okay then. Horror it is," Zeke says.

"Pansycakes," Shauna mumbles.

"What was that?" Zeke asks.

"Ohh nothing."

They pick the first horror movie they find on Netflix, knowing that they all have the same effect on Uriah and Zeke. Christina is already cuddling with Will on the couch so Tris moves to sit on the floor beside Marlene and Four, not wanting to be the third wheel. They are already halfway through the movie when the doorbell rings.

"Pause the movie," Zeke says.

Marlene pauses the movie. "Who wants to get the door?" she asks.

Silence.

"It's 9:30 pm. Who would come at this hour?" Tris asks.

"Okay. I'll get it," Four says.

Four opens the door, nobody there. He looks around for a few seconds then goes back to the living room.

"Nobody was there. Must've left while we were talking."

Everybody now looks nervous. Zeke and Uriah look like they're about to die.

"I'm sure it was nothing guys. Maybe the guy just went up to the porch, pushed the doorbell, then found out it was the wrong address," Tris says reassuringly.

"Yeah. Let's just watch a Disney movie," Will says, then changes the movie.

* * *

"Well I wish Peter Pan would just show up by my window and take me to Neverland," Uriah says.

"Yeah but since people don't grow old there, how will they make Neverland populated?" Zeke asks his brother, wiggling his eyebrows.

Uriah shakes his head and laughs.

"You guys can sleep over if you want. It's pretty late," Zeke offers.

"I'm okay with that," Shauna answers.

"Sure," Marlene.

"Yeah," Will and Chris say.

"Yeah, it is late," Four says, looking at Tris. She sure has no choice if no one will drive her home.

"Okay," Tris says.

They decide on where to sleep. The boys in Zeke's room, the girls in Uriah's. They each take a turn in the bathroom and settle on their beds. Tris and Christina are now sitting next to each other on the floor in Uri's room while Marlene and Shauna are on the bed. They aren't that sleepy yet so they talk.

"So Mar," Chris says, "What's up with you and Uri?"

"What? Nothing," Marlene replies, avoiding Christina's eyes.

"Oh come on Mar. You like him, right?" Shauna says.

"Yeah. No. I don't know," Marlene answers.

"It's kind of obvious that you two like each other," Tris says.

"What?" Marlene asks, blushing.

"You guys are so close together. Yet so far apart. You might not notice it but your body's been saying stuff your mouth hasn't," Christina says and winks.

"Yeah. Whatever. Goodnight guys," Marlene says then lies down and rolls over to face the wall.

"What about you and Zeke, Shauna?" Christina asks.

Shauna blushes than says "Goodnight Chris."

Tris laughs then Christina turns to her. "How about you and-"

"Goodnight!"

They all fall asleep at midnight, not knowing what's awaiting them.

 **A/N: Did you see the "Sledgehammer" reference ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

The eight bodies all shoot up at the same time.

 _With the girls..._

"Guys did you dream that too?" Tris asks. They all look at each other.

"Was Anabelle the only lost girl in your dream?" Marlene asks.

Tris nods. "Then yes," Marlene says.

"Oh my God, I thought we really lost you guys. Also Will and Uriah," Christina says as she and Tris climb up the bed.

"I can't believe I 'died' in my dream and almost all of our friends," Tris says.

"Yeah, that was my dream too," Shauna says.

"How come I didn't wake up or changed the dream when I 'died'," Marlene asks.

"I don't know. The real question is why did we all have the same dream. Are you sure you guys dreamt about that whole thing?" Tris says.

The three nod.

"Come on, let's ask the boys. This thing is creeping me out," Shauna says.

They all get up but stay close together. They open the door and head to Zeke's room which is just across the hall. Tris puts her hand up to knock but the door swings right open with all the boys standing behind Four.

"Did you guys all have the same dream?" Tris asks.

They all nod and head into the room.

"That was scary. Is scary. It's freaking me out!" Uriah exclaims.

"Dude, calm down. We'll figure this out," Zeke tries to calm his brother, and himself.

"Four, why did you have to suggest that we watch horror! It mixed up with us actually flying to Neverland," Uriah says.

"I don't know, I mean the movie wasn't that scary. It's just scary when you're actually in the movie. Like in the dream," Four says.

"I don't think I can fall asleep now. What time is it?" Christna asks.

Will checks his phone.

"What the?" he says.

"Why?" Christina asks him.

"Check your phones," Will tells them.

They all look at their phones.

12:00 am.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Uriah asks.

They all nod. "Oh my God," they all say.

 **A/N: Hihihihi! Kind of a cliff hanger ;) Sorry it's short. Don't worry I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I have time. Thanks for the faves, follows and reviews. I like waking up in the morning with a smile. School's suspended for 3 days here so we have a six-day weekend which I'll be using for writing and reading. And maybe some movies. My school doesn't have classes on Mondays if you're wondering why it's six days long. I very much appreciate the feedback I'm getting.**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll call Caleb," Tris says.

"I'm going to call Lynn," Shauna says.

"Cara's with Caleb, right?" Will asks.

"Well they are partners on a project so maybe. But is it really 12 am? I mean we saw the time before we slept right?" Tris says.

"Yeah it was past 11 when the 2nd movie ended," Four says.

Tris calls Caleb. He picks up at the third ring. Good thing there's signal.

"Hey Caleb. What time is it?"

 _No answer._

"Caleb?"

The line goes dead.

Tris says, "He answered it but didn't talk or anything. Maybe he accidentally picked it up, but was asleep."

"Okay. I'll call Lynn," Shauna says.

She dials her number and waits. She also picks up at the third ring.

"Lynn?"

 _No answer._

"Lynn. You there?"

The line goes dead.

"Okay. I'm scared," Shauna says.

They all start trying to call friends and family. All answer the calls but nobody really responds. They are really creeped out.

"What do we do now?" asks Marlene.

"I don't want to leave this place," Uriah says.

"Don't you want to search the house? We might find some clues. Like in movies," Christina says.

"Yeah and then we'll get snatched by the ghosts once we step out of this room," Four says.

"Then let's just talk," Will says.

"Or sing," Shauna says.

"Yeah, that might calm me down," Zeke says. He really wants to hear her calming voice.

Shauna starts.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Marlene and Chris join.

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Now everybody is singing.

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh

"You know guys, we could make a good band," Will says smiling, "If we get out of here alive."

"I liked it more if you didn't include that last part," Chris says.

"Oh come on guys. Don't overreact. We'll get out of here. Actually we can get out of this house right now. If you guys are willing to risk it," Four says, a smirk starting to form. Only Tris notices this. She checks her phone. 12:30. They've been in Zeke's room for 30 minutes now.

"Okay. Let's go," Tris says looking at Four, getting suspicious.

"You sure Tris?" Will says.

"Yeah. Why, are you guys that scared?" Tris asks them.

"You're not?" Christina asks.

"Creeped out, yeah. Scared? No."

"I don't wanna go out there!" Uriah whines.

"Then stay here. Who's coming with me?" Tris asks.

All except Uriah raise their hand.

"Zeke? Seriously?" Marlene asks.

"I don't wanna get locked up with this guy in this room."

"Okay I'm coming!" Uriah says.

"Let's go," Tris says and opens the door. She turns on the light in the living room and kitchen. She is not ready for what she sees.

"Happy Birthday Tris!" the gang says, also with Caleb, Natalie, Andrew, and other friends who just popped out of the counter. She looks around and sees decorations, balloons and a banner saying "Haha. You're old! Happy Birthday Trissy-poo!".

"What the hell guys!" Tris exclaims.

"We decided to kind of 'prank' you. Happy 23rd girl!" Christina says.

"Really?," Tris laughs, "You guys are great actors. Uriah even pretended to piss his pants."

"Hahahahaha. Yeah, that was just acting," Uriah says unsurely.

"Wait, no way! You actually wet your pants Uri? Gross," Tris says.

"Zeke was scaring me, okay?" Uriah tells Tris and she laughs, "Happy birthday Trissy."

They head to the kitchen to greet the other guests. They all give her presents and say "Happy Birthday."

"Hey, so I have a question. How did you guys know about my dream?" Tris asks them curiously.

"What do you mean?" Marlene says.

"The one where Anabelle was the only lost girl. Where you, me, Will an Uriah died."

"You talk in your sleep, you know," Christina says.

"I do?" Tris asks, "How did you boys know about flying to Neverland?"

"We put a walkie-talkie in Uri's room," Will says.

"Wow, okay. So you guys reset your phones times?"

They all nod.

"And they told us to pick up our phones at the third ring, but don't talk. Pretty brilliant," Caleb says.

"Doorbell?" Tris asks.

"Texted my neighbour Mike to push the button and leave immediately," Zeke says.

"Okay enough questions, the answer to all of them is that we are awesome. Now, Tris, You are not going to believe your eyes," Uriah says.

She turns around. Right before them stands a very very big Dauntless Chocolate cake.

"Oh my God. That is the most delicious looking cake I've ever seen. I didn't even know they made cake that big at the café. You guys are awesome," Tris says, "Who thought of all of this?"

"Four did. He also bought the cake,which can only be purchased if you order," Uriah says.

"Wow thanks a lot Four!" Tris says.

"You're welcome. Here," Four says handing a black box with a ribbon.

She takes it and smiles at him. She opens it and grins. Inside the box is a silver necklace with three black flying raven pendants attached at the left side of it.

"It's beautiful, Tobias," she whispers so only they can hear. Now that their friends have went into the living room, knowing they need time alone, "You didn't have to."

"I'm glad you like it. I really wanted to give it to you when I saw it. Here, I'll put it on you," Tobias replies taking the necklace from her.

Tris smiles at him and puts her hair to the side.

"There," Tobias says.

"Thank you so much," Tris says. It's the best present she got, the most special. Not only because of the necklace but also because of the giver, but she may not say that out loud. She wants to thank him not just for the gift, but also for his efforts. His effort of talking to her, even after a long time. Effort to plan for her birthday, which she completely forgot. Effort to make her happy.

"Come on, let's join the others and later, we can eat your cake," Tobias says smiling.

"Okay."

They go join their friends and and family and have a good time. Tris couldn't be any more happier.

 **A/N: Hi. So I don't know if you liked this chapter but I hope you did. Sorry if I didn't get to post it yesterday, I finished reading the Hunger Games. I'm about to start Catching Fire. Yay! Anyways, PM me whenever you want. There's a chapter of** **truth or dare so I need suggestions. But that chapter might still be far away. I've planned it already, just need the suggestions. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's another normal Chicago Monday so Tris heads to work. She calls a cab and gets in. She should really get a car. She's been saving up for a year now and almost has enough to buy just any kind but her dream car, the BMW X1. She has dreamt about this car for a long time and thought about the colors, debating blue, grey and black. Black won.

She still cannot believe that she's already twenty-three. Also that her birthday was yesterday. She pulls out her earphones during the car ride and listens to some songs of her favorite artists. She listens to "Come With Me" by Echosmith, "Afire Love" by Ed Sheeran, "Lights" by Ellie Goulding an "Clarity" by Zedd ft. Foxes before she arrives at her office downtown, Dauntless. Well, she can relate to some of that. She loves music but doesn't like others hearing her sing.

Tris is a very passionate architect. She actually met Tobias because of her job. As she sits on her desk, she thinks about that day.

...

 _"So Tris, I want you to meet your partner for this project," Tori, Tris' boss tells her_

 _"Beatrice," Tris says shaking his hand, looking into his mesmerising deep blue eyes, "But everybody calls me Tris."_

 _"Four," the guy with the beautiful eyes says._

 _Four? Who names their child after a number?_

 _"So I'll leave you two together to talk, get to know each other and maybe you can start the project. The people do need a hospital. Have a good time," Tori says. She turns to leave but not after winking at Tris._

 _What?_

 _"Okay. So Four, is that a nickname?"_

 _"Yup." He doesn't elaborate so Tris just nods not getting the answer she wanted to know._

 _"Want to get some coffee?" Four asks._

 _"Sure," Tris says and they head down to the ground floor and enter Dauntless Doughnuts and Cake._

 _"Hey Uri," Tris says to the boy behind the counter._

 _"Oh hey Trissy," he says grinning and sees she's with somebody,"Oooh. Who do we have here?"_

 _"Uriah? How come I've never seen you here?" Four says._

 _They know each other?_

 _"Hey Four! I started working here a month ago," Uriah says._

 _"When I got coffee, Marlene was the one behind the counter," Four tells him. He also knows Marlene?_

 _"Oh yeah. Her shift at the diner just ended and she went here. I told her if she could substitute for me because I uhh.. had to use the restroom," Uriah says, cheeks getting pink, "Anyways, what do you guys want?"_

 _They order, pay and sit down._

 _"I didn't know you guys knew each other," Tris tells Four._

 _"Yeah well it just happens that his brother, Zeke, is actually my best friend."_

 _"What? How come I've never seen you with him?" Tris asks._

 _"Well I don't really go to his parties. Which he does at least twice a month," Four says._

 _"Oh. Yeah," Tris laughs._

 _Beep. Tris checks her phone._

 ** _Uriah:_** _How come you didn't tell me you guys were dating? ;)_

 _Tris looks at the counter and glares at a smiling Uriah._

 _She turns to Four again and starts to ask questions._

 _"So, how long have you been working here?" Tris asks._

 _"2 years now. I haven't seen you around so I guess you're new?"_

 _Tris nods, "This is my first project."_

 _"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll make something good."_

 _..._

 _We'll make something good._

They sure did.

* * *

Friday. Yay! Tris is relieved the week is almost over. She was given another project with her co-worker, Al. He's a great friend and very nice that it's surprising that he's still single. They talk to each other a lot and he helps her with her problems. He even knows about Four.

 _"Who's that from?" Al asked, looking at the rose on Tris' desk._

 _"Ohh. No one. It's nothing," she replied and put it inside her drawer._

 _"Aww, come on Tris."_

 _She sighed and said, "Fine. Its from Four, I think."_

 _"You guys are together again?" Al asked._

 _"No. I told you it was nothing," she answered then turned back to her work._

 _"Okay. If you want to talk about it I'll be at my desk," he replied and left._

 _Once he left, Tris took the rose out of the drawer and read the note attached to it again._

 _~Do you think we could still tell the story of us?_

She's back to reality when she sees a familiar black Honda.

"Hey Chris," Tris says as she opens the door.

"Hi Tris. So you ready for shopping?"

"What? I thought we were just going to your place?" Tris asks confused.

"Well Zeke's throwing a party tonight so we need to buy new clothes," Chris tells her trying to convince her friend to shop.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go," Tris says thinking back to the rose.

"Why not? We always go to Zeke's parties," Chris says only semi-surprised. She knows Tris isn't a party person because she had to force her to go to some. She is surprised because this is the first time Tris actually said she didn't want to go.

"I don't know. Four will be there and I don't know if I should talk to him. Or if I should do it there," Tris says thinking about what could happen if she talked to Four in a house full of drunk people. Or if she's drunk. She might say things she doesn't want to say. Or worse, if they're both drunk. Their body's may do actions their minds have no control of. Anything could happen!

"Well you know, we still don't know if Four will be there but if you really don't want to go, I'm not forcing you," Chris says looking at her friend.

"Really?" Tris asks, surprised of her friend letting her go that easily.

"Yeah. But we're still shopping."

"Okay."

And they head to the mall.

 **A/N: Hey guys! I really need some suggestions for the truth or dare game. 16 people will be playing that but can't tell you why ;) I'm not really good at thinking about these kind of stuff. Some suggestions would** **help. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10th/FourTris chapter ;) Yay!**

After 3 hours of shopping, coffee and meeting up with Marlene and Shauna, they are finally at Chris' house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Marlene asks.

"I'm fine. Chris is lending me her car so I can go places tonight," Tris says, smiling.

"Okay. Take care," Shauna says.

"Have fun guys. And don't get too drunk, okay?" Tris tells them all.

"Yes mom," they all respond.

Tris chuckles and watches them drive away in Shauna's car.

She goes inside Chris' car and heads to the park. It's funny how she has a license but not a car. Well, maybe it's because she donates some of her earnings to the Abnegation foundation who help the poor. She sits on the white bench swing that needs a repaint. It's now 6:30 pm and she watches the sun go down. She makes the most of the time she has with herself and her thoughts, staring at the lake in front of her. Thoughts about her friends, about her past, her work, her birthday. And Tobias. She doesn't really want to think about him yet but he keeps popping out from her other memories. She has so many questions that may never be answered.

Her time is up when she feels someone sit next to her. It's dark now but because of the two lamp posts beside the swing, she can see that it is a man. The man she's been thinking about.

"Tobias? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party," Tris says.

"Nope. Not a party person," Tobias says.

"Yeah I know but I just thought that it's been a long time since..." she trails off not knowing what to say next.

"You want to eat somewhere? We can talk there," Tobias says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay. Let's go," Tris says knowing they need to talk.

* * *

Her nervousness is gaining as they walk towards his car. He opens the door for her like all gentlemen would.

"So, where are we going?" Tris asks Tobias as he drives.

"You'll see," he says with a small smile.

She remembers what happened once upon a time, one of the most special days to her. She was in the exact spot and he was too. She asked this question and he replied the same. She looks around his car and sees nothing's changed.

A few minutes later, they arrive.

"A KTV? Are you sure this is it?" Tris asks wondering why on Earth would they eat here.

"Yes and the food here is great if you haven't tried it yet," Tobias answers. They go inside.

"Four!" says a blonde guy wearing a white shirt with a red vest. He looks twenty-one-ish.

"Hey Ross!" They bro hug and Tobias says, "So the room I reserved?"

"Room 10," he says smiling then looks at Tris, "So this is the girl you always talk about. You're very lucky then."

Tris looks at Tobias. "Thanks, I guess."

They start to head to the room.

"Okay, you have to explain. You reserved a room for us?"

"Yeah," Tobias nods.

"So you knew I was at the park?" Tris asks.

"No. You just always go there if you want to clear your mind. I just hoped you'd be there, and there you were. I guess some things never change," he explains. Some things really don't.

"Okay... So you've been hanging here for a while? I mean that Ross guy looks like he knows a lot about you," Tris says. He also knows about her.

"Well, yeah. I've been going here on some weekends."

"Since when?" Tris asks, not contented with short answers.

"The past six months," Tobias answers not looking at Tris. She doesn't need to ask why.

They are now standing in front of a red door with the number 10 on it. Tobias opens the door for Tris and they sit on the black sofa in the dim-lighted room.  
They pick up the menu and browse through it. They decide to get chicken fingers and fries. Tobias pushes the red button on the table and Ross comes in. He takes their order and leaves.

"So why are we eating here?" Tris asks Tobias.

Before he can answer, there's a knock on the door and Ross comes in again.

"Well that was fast," Tris says looking at the tray he holds.

"One of the reasons I like it here," Tobias says smiling.

Ross puts the chicken fingers, fries and water on the table in front of them. He also places a wine bottle and two glasses on the table.

"Wait, we didn't order wine, did we?" Tris asks Tobias.

"No, this is on the house," Ross says.

"Thank you," Tobias tells him.

"Our pleasure," Ross tells them and leaves after, of course, winking at Tobias when Tris wasn't looking.

"So... Are you gonna explain or we'll eat?" Tris asks.

Tobias gets the mike and the music starts.

You got a face not spoiled by beauty  
I have some scars from where I've been  
You've got eyes that can see right through me  
You're not afraid of anything they've seen  
I was told that I would feel nothing the first time  
I don't know how these cuts heal  
But in you I found a rhyme

If there is a light  
You can't always see  
And there is a world  
We can't always be  
If there is a dark  
Now we shouldn't doubt  
And there is a light  
Don't let it go out

And this is a song  
A song for someone  
This is a song  
A song for someone

You let me into a conversation  
A conversation only we could make  
You break and enter my imagination  
Whatever's in there  
It's yours to take  
I was told I'd feel nothing the first time  
You were slow to heal  
But this could be the night

If there is a light  
You can't always see  
And there is a world  
We can't always be  
If there is a dark  
Within and without  
And there is a light  
Don't let it go out

And this is a song  
A song for someone  
This is a song  
This is a song for someone

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And I'm a long way  
From your hill of Calvary  
And I'm a long way  
From where I was, where I need to be  
If there is a light  
You can't always see  
And there is a world  
We can't always be  
If there is a kiss  
I stole from your mouth  
And there is a light  
Don't let it go out

Tris doesn't know how to respond. She is looking at Tobias, helplessly.

Tobias says, "Tris, I left because I was really falling for you. I fell for you like autumn leaves, never faded, evergreen. You were the sunshine of my life. It was a choice I made for you. Well, I thought. I left because I was afraid that I would turn into him. I was afraid that I might hurt you,Tris. You are so special and deserve someone better and I'm just a broken man who doesn't know if I can afford to love you and see the look on your face once I've done the mess. I don't want to be my father. "

Water is causing a blur in Tris' vision. She goes over and hugs Tobias.

"I cannot believe you left me because you were afraid of something like that. You will never turn into that monster, you hear me? You're not one bit like him. You're kind, selfless, brave, caring, and you have a heart. You are more than words can say," Tris says looking into his ocean eyes, "You know you were the only thing that was on my mind. It broke my heart when you left."

"I thought you would be better without me. And I'm not brave, I left because I was scared of the future, Tris," Tobias says, a tear rolling down his face.

Tris never thought she'd see Tobias cry. She wipes away his tear with her hand and says, "No. You were brave because you chose to do what you thought was better even though you didn't want to."

"I'm so sorry, Tris," Tobias says and holds her closer. He really missed this. She did too. "I missed you so much," he says, squeezing one last time before pulling apart.

"I missed you too. You know you can always talk to me," Tris says wiping a tear.

"I'm sorry again," Tobias says for the hundredth time.

"It's okay, Tobias. I get it now. It's just why'd it take so long? I mean I'm happy that you're here but, why? Why didn't you show yourself to me the entire time?" Tris asks.

"It's because there are usually only two feelings a girl gets after a guy leaves her without a word. First is you hate me and moved on or, second, you're curious of what happened and want to talk about it. I guess you're the second. I asked Zeke about you a lot. He tells me about your projects, events, friends and all things he can about you," Tobias tells her. "He told me that you never asked a question about me so I wasn't sure if I still wanted to go your house. But then it rained and I didn't have an umbrella. It was like the universe it kept me from turning back so now here we are."

"Well I'm glad you did 'cause you wouldn't hear me sing now if you didn't, right?" Tris says.

Tobias smiles as Tris grabs the mike.

* * *

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

Tris and Tobias sing together. They've sung about fifteen songs by now and the words are getting more slurred with each moment passing. They've finished the chicken and fries already. The second bottle of wine's not going to last long either.

"Hey Tris, I think we should head home. You're kind of tipsy. I guess you still have a low tolerance of alcohol," Four laughs.

Who names their kid Four? Ohh right, his name is Tobias.

"Wait, there's still wine in the bottle," she says, grabbing the bottle and pouring what's left into her cup.

"No. No more, Trissy."

"Oh please, Toby," she pouts.

"No. Let's go," Tobias says getting up and swinging Tris over his shoulder.

Tobias opens the door with a giggling Tris. He tips Ross, "Thanks bro."

"No prob man. Come here any time you want," Ross says smiling, "Good luck too."

They leave the KTV at 10. Once they're at the car, Tobias puts Tris down.

"Do you hear that?" Tris asks Toby.

"No," he answers.

"Come on," Tris says dragging him with her towards the music.

"Tris, I don't dance," Toby says looking at the wild dancing crowd.

"Oh come on! We're drunk Toby!" Tris whines.

"Tris, you're drunk, me not so," Tobias says turning around.

She takes his arm, he doesn't know how it happened. They took the floor and she said, "Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me."

He said, "You're holding back."

She said, "Shut up and dance with me."

He knows this girl is his destiny. She's everything he ever wanted. He feels it in his chest every time she looks at him. They are just simply bound to be together.

Deep in her eyes, he thinks he sees a future. Tobias realizes that this may be his last chance, so they dance. They enjoy every moment together. Tris may not remember this tomorrow, but he will. He'll remember her stubbornness, the glimmer in her eyes, her smile, her giggle, her laugh, the way it felt to hold her. Her carefreeness. He knows that he's falling in love with her more with every second they spend together.


	11. Chapter 11

Tris wakes up in a room she knows isn't hers. She tries to recall last nights events but they come out in a blur. She remembers seeing someone. A man. She knows they ate but she can't remember the other things. She looks around the familiar room and suddenly knows whose the man she saw. "Oh no."

She checks the time. 12 pm. How could she wake up just now? She suddenly smells something from outside of the room. Bacon. She rushes out of the room and follows the smell.

"Good morning Tris. Good thing you woke up. I thought I'd have to do that to," Tobias says smiling.

"Um, good morning? Tobias, what happened last night? Why am I here?" Tris asks sitting down on a stool.

"You don't remember? Anything?" Tobias asks sitting across from her.

"I remember eating somewhere with a guy. Who was you. The rest are kind of blurry. I remember a lot of music," Tris says trying to remember more. "Did I do something stupid?"

"Well, you have a very beautiful voice and you never told me you liked to dance," Tobias says smirking.

Suddenly the events of last night hit her like a wave.

"Oh my God!" Tris says burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry, you were great. And so happy. Maybe you should drink wine more often. You have to let loose every once in a while, you know." Tobias tells her.

"Can you tell me more? Please," Tris asks, still hiding her now pink face.

"Well, we were victims of the night, the chemical, physical, kryptonite. Helpless to the bass and the fading light..."

Tris looks at him, trying to understand. Oh. Oh no.

"Does that explain it?" Tobias asks smiling with eyebrows raised. "Don't worry, we just sang and danced."

"The singing was okay but I usually never dance," Tris says looking at him, her hands covering her cheeks.

"Neither have I," Tobias says.

Yeah, that was the last time she has ever seen Tobias dance was since...long ago.

"Tris, it's okay. Trust me. No need to be shy. We're friends, right?" Tobias says, putting her hands down.

Tris nods, "Okay."

"Come on let's eat before it gets cold."

They eat the delicious bacon and pancakes. Tris never knew he could cook bacon and pancakes like a pro. She enjoys this a lot.

"So, why'd I sleep here?" Tris asks after thanking him for the breakfast.

"Well you said you wanted to lie down and you don't care wherever. You were so sleepy so I went here instead because your house was still ten minutes away," Tobias explains.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry for the hassle and making you abandon your bed," she laughs.

"It's fine. Anytime. Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

"No way Tris! You didn't go the party so that you wouldn't talk to Four while you were drunk, am I right?" Christina whisper/shouts. Well, it started as a whisper but then turned into a shout.

"Well,yeah. Don't worry I was perfectly subtle when he explained and I remember every word. I don't remember everything we did though but he said that's what happened," Tris explains. They're on her couch right now and Chris unexpectedly came over. Tris guesses she wants to know about what she did last night. And why her car was at the park. "I'm sorry about your car again."

"No,no. It's fine. I'm just concerned about you and Four," Chris says holding her hand.

"Well he explained why he left. And don't worry we didn't do anything."

"Okay. But I just don't want you to repeat the things you did when he left," Chris tells her. A lot of things happened. Not so nice things.

"I won't. He isn't going to leave again," Tris explains. "And it's not like we're together."

"I hope so," Chris says standing up, "Come on, let's shop."

"But I don't need any new things, Chris," Tris protests.

"Then let's window shop. We could eat or watch a movie. And I don't think you have anything to do this Saturday, am I right?"

Tris stands up, defeated but happy to spend the day with her very understanding best friend.

* * *

"Four!" Uriah exclaims, "Are you listening?"

"Huh?" Four says, "Yeah, yeah."

"What's bothering you, man? You've been in your own world the whole day," Zeke says.

Four tells them about last nights events.

"I think I'm falling for her again. What if I leave her again? What if she's scared that I might leave her? What if-"

"Dude, chill. I know you won't leave her again. I mean, we've got to admit, you're miserable without her," Zeke tells him. Uriah nods in agreement.

"And she may be scared that you'll leave again but if you explained why, she wouldn't be anymore," Uriah reassures him. "And wait, the mighty Four sang and danced? Didn't see that coming."

"Oh shut up. Love can do that, you know," Zeke says.

"Zeke? Talking about love?" Four says, a fake look of awe on his face.

"Did you ask Shauna out already?" Uriah asks, seriously.

Zeke grins and nods.

"Congrats Zeke. Finally! I thought it would take forever!" Four says.

"Yeah. I don't know why you haven't done it before," Uriah says.

"Oh really? What about you and Marlene? You never asked her out yet," Zeke says raising an eyebrow.

"That's different," Uriah answers. "And seriously, you just asked Shauna out and then you want me to ask Marlene out? And then Four here is going to be with Tris soon so I want to ask her when she least expects it."

"What? Me and Tris, soon? I don't think so," Four says.

"Well I think so too," Zeke says. "And Uri, when will she least expect it?"

"I'm planning on doing it tomorrow, actually," Uriah laughs.

"Why tomorrow?" Four asks.

"It's her grandma's death anniversary so I want her to remember the day as a happy one instead of a sad one," Uriah smiles.

"Well that's sweet, Uri. Good luck," Zeke tells his brother. "My little brother is really grown up now." Zeke wipes a fake tear from his eye.

"Okay. Enough about girls. Let's eat!" Uriah says and starts to devour his barbecue.


	12. Chapter 12

It's Sunday so Tris decides to go to Caleb's house but before she can leave, there's a text from him.

 **Caleb:** _Hey Tris. Robert and Susan came over. You wanna come?_

 _Yeah. I'm on my way :)_

Tris gets in the cab and says the address. Well, at least there's more reason for her to come over. She looks at the stores in town and sees that not much has changed. She passes the candy shop she, Caleb and their mother would go to on the first Saturday of every month. Their father didn't know about it so they always hid the candies in their rooms. Their mother was always sweet, caring and loving, making sure that her love ones are happy. She also passes the little bookstore where their dad would always buy a book for each of them from time ti time. Tris wasn't really in to books like her brother but she did enjoy reading. Her thoughts about childhood are interrupted by a _beep._

 **Shauna:** _Hey guys. Can you come over at my place at around 4:30?_

 _Sure._

Tris starts to wonder why she would want them to come over. She might say something important.

She's now in front of her brother's house so she pays and gets out. She sees a grey car parked by the side, which may be Susan and Robert's. She's excited to see them again. Well, more of Robert. Caleb and Susan were always the ones together obviously flirting so while they did that, Robert and Tris talked. She thinks about those days as she walks to the door. She knocks and it immediately swings open.

"Hey Tris! Nice to see you again," Robert says as they hug.

"Nice to see you too, Robert," Tris smiles at him.

"Hey Susan. How's mom and dad?" Tris asks as she sits beside her. Susan's a humanitarian that works in Abnegation, a foundation her parents put up.

"They're great," Susan tells her. "You look different, Tris." The last time they saw each other was back in March, five months ago.

"Good or bad?" Tris asks her.

"Good. You looked kind of down the last time we saw each other but you said it was nothing," Robert says.

Why? Tris knows the answer.

"Maybe it was because I ate her favorite doughnut," Caleb backs her up. Tris nods gratefully. She doesn't want to talk about him right here, right now.

"Yeah. That was a very limited edition doughnut which comes out like once a month," Tris laughs, "So, why are you guys here?"

"Just wanted to stop by," Susan answers smiling. Tris knows that's not the only reason why. She knows that she and Robert will need to sit on the bench by the garden just to give Caleb and Susan time together. She looks at Robert with a look that shows her thoughts and he nods.

"Okay. Let's eat," Caleb says. Tris sees the lasagna and gets excited. His lasagna is the best thing ever.

* * *

"So, how's the farm?" Tris asks Robert as they walk to the bench in the garden just like she thought they would. Robert manages their family farm. He once worked at Abnegation but since he is the oldest in his family, he was given the responsibility.

"It's great, I guess. All is happy, peaceful. Aunt Johanna is very enthusiastic," Robert replies. "How about you, how's your work?"

"Well, it's fine. I'm working on a project for a movie theatre."

"Wow, that's great," Robert says. "Okay, so what do you think they're doing in there?"

"Well they've got ten minutes so they won't do much. By now, they could be talking or making-out," Tris laughs.

"I guess you're right," Robert laughs too. "Are they even dating? Susan never tells me anything."

"I don't know. I don't get them either," Tris days then smiles. "How about you? Have you found a special girl already?"

"Well, there's this girl, Amy. She works in the farm. She's very sweet, carefree and kind," Robert smiles. So that's how you look like when you're in love.

"Well, you're very lucky then."

They talk more until it's time to go. It's nice that even since then, they haven't lost connection.

* * *

"What up, Shauna?" Tris asks as they sit on her bed.

"I have something to tell you guys," Shauna says excitedly.

"Just say it girl," Marlene says.

"Zeke finally asked me out!"

"No way! Congrats!" they all say to Shauna.

"Finally!" Christina laughs, "You guys are the oldest among us and you're just getting together now."

"Yeah," Marlene says, her mind on something else.

Suddenly, they hear something from outside. Like a guitar? Marlene gets up and opens the window, shock is the only thing you see on her face.

The other girls get curious because of the familiar voice so they check outside the window too. Uriah and the boys.

If you need a friend,  
I'll be right here.  
You call my name,  
I'm on my way, dear.  
You've been on my mind  
for a while.  
I don't know how but  
you always make me smile.

Will you go out with me Marlene?  
If you don't know what to say,  
Please say yes darling,  
'Cause I made this song just for you.  
I promise a love that's true.

"Oh my God. Yes, yes,yes! Of course yes!" Marlene says and runs to the door. The girls follow her out.

"You made that song just for her?" Christina asks.

"Yeah," Uriah smiles.

"That was super sweet Uri," Shauna tells him.

"He stayed up all night thinking about that song," Will laughs.

Marlene goes up to Uriah and hugs him. They look cute together.

"Aww. They're so cute," Christina says.

"You took the words out of my mind," Tris agrees.

"My little brother, no longer little," Zeke says.

"Zeke, he's 22. He's an adult," Four tells him.

"Yeah, it just doesn't seem like it. Where _would_ you find a twenty-two year old make a song like that, play it with a guitar and sing it to the girl of her dreams, outside the house of her best friend?" Shauna says, smiling. "And since we're all here, I'll make dinner."

They go inside and the couples sit beside each other and that's when Tris realizes that Four and she are the only people here who aren't dating. They don't know it, but that might change soon.

 **A/N: Hey! So I hope you liked** **this chapter. I made up the song Uriah sang, if you're wondering what song it is. I'm sorry you won't know the tune but I made a melody for it. More chapters to come! Warning: Something.. a little unexpected... is going to happen... later on.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Al. What are you doing here?" Tris asks. She's here at Candor Inc. to eat lunch with Chris and unexpectedly found her officemate here.

"Oh, hey Tris. I'm here to meet with my friend but he's still visiting his girlfriend," Al replies.

"Okay. I'm here to meet up with my friend too."

She sees Christina and Will walk out the door. "Chris!" Tris says.

"Will!" Al shouts.

What?

"You know Will?" Tris asks Al as they come over.

"Yeah. And Christina. We're childhood friends. I didn't know you knew them."

"Hey guys!" Christina says, "You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, we're officemates," Al tells her.

"Ohh okay. You ready Tris?" Christina asks.

"Yeah. Bye Will, Al." Tris says.

"Bye. Have a good time," Will says.

"Huh. Small world," Tris says once they're in her car.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's okay for him to meet the gang?" Tris asks. She doesn't really know if Al has a lot of friends and he _is_ single.

"Of course. We can invite him over later. Zeke's having a party. I don't know why, though. Maybe because the Pedrad brothers are finally dating," Christina laughs. "And he can stay for truth and dare."

"Yeah, I'll text him later," then Tris has an idea. "Why don't we all bring one friend? Just for tonight. It can be a family member."

"That might be fun. Let's ask Zeke later."

* * *

"Hey Trissy!" Zeke says once the door's open. He steps aside letting Tris in.

She goes in and sits on their couch. "Zeke, can the gang all invite one friend over for after the party?"

"Of course. The more the merrier. Why'd you come up with this?" Zeke says.

Tris replies, "Well, I have a friend who I think needs more friends. Don't worry he's very nice."

"Okay. I'll text the gang. Christina already knows?"

Tris nods, "Thanks Zekey. Bye!"

* * *

Once she's home, she texts Al.

 _Hey Al. You have plans tonight?_

After about 3 minutes later he replies, _No. Why?_

 _My friends having a party tonight. Wanna come?_

It takes a long time before she gets a reply.

 _Sure._

She texts the address and time and that he'll be staying for their games. But of course, doesn't say that there are games, just something after the party. She starts to go through her clothes. She already told Chris that she'll pick her own clothes which she surprisingly agreed to. Since there's truth or dare, she wears layers. She picks out a tank top to wear under a pink sweatshirt, leggings and a grey mini skirt to go over it. She really doesn't want anyone to see her naked, especially the strangers that will join their game. She feels like a teen again once she's wearing everything. She puts her hair in a messy bun and puts on mascara, blush and lip gloss. Of course she doesn't forget the necklace, she wears it all the time. Once she's satisfied she goes to wear heels because she knows Chris won't accept this outfit if she wears sneakers. She takes out her favorite book and reads it again to pass time.

Tris enters Christina's house. No need for knocking. "Hey guys!"

She sees all the girls in Chris' bedroom wearing their semi-mini skirts and dresses. "Guys, there's truth or dare right?"

"Yes, why?" Christina asks.

"Nothing." Well maybe they're comfortable with strangers seeing them in their underwear.

Marlene says, "You look cute Tris. Like back when we were 16."

"Yeah, Tris. You do look younger. Just put on a flower crown and 18 year old boys will be chasing you for your number," Shauna says.

Tris blushes while shaking her head and laughing and says, "Thanks, I guess. So who are you guys bringing?", taking the attention away from her.

"My younger sister, Carrie," Christina says.

Shauna says, "Lynn."

"Ted, the other waiter," Marlene says.

"Okay. You guys ready to go?" Tris asks.

"Wait a sec," Chris says then goes over to her dresser. She gets something, hoops. She puts them on Tris. "There."

"Thanks Chris. Let's go."

* * *

As they near the house, the vibration of the music gets stronger. They arrive at 9, thirty minutes after the party started. They will be here for the rest of the night so no need to be on time. Once they enter, they are immediately stung by the smell of alcohol. People are wildly dancing everywhere, some making out, some young, some not so. It feels like they went back in time to their high school days. The Pedrad brothers were very well known for the parties they host. It's kind of funny because even now that they're working, they still hold some. They live in only one house because they're really close and just have this inseparable bond. When Uriah would throw a party, Zeke didn't mind. He was even the one who got drunk and started to sing on the living room table and puke on everyone in front of him, just like in the movie known for the acapella singing but worse. The girls go into the kitchen, where they always go to first, for a drink.

They see all of the boys there and four other strangers, two girls and two boys. "Hey guys," Marlene greets them and goes over to Uriah. They all say a form of "Hey" back. They introduce each other.

"Where are your friends?" Zeke asks.

Tris feels something vibrate in her bag. She reds a text from Al saying he's here.

"Wait, he just arrived. I'll go get him."

Once she's gone, they stare at Four. "What?" he asks.

"Hey guys, why don't you go and dance for a while. Have some fun. Don't worry we'll be right here," Zeke tells the friends they brought. They nod and leave.

"You brought a girl and Tris brought a boy. Seriously?" Shauna says.

Four looks confused, "What's wrong?"

Will says, "Well, we know Tris isn't the jealous type, just insecure. But have you seen Lauren? Compare her to Tris. Don't you think she'll feel something?"

"Lauren's my closest officemate. Don't worry, she's nice," Four tells them. "And no one can compare to Tris."

They see Tris enter with a very tall guy but he looks very shy. "Hey guys, this is Al. He's my officemate."

Four gives them the look that says 'See, she also brought her officemate that is her opposite gender'.

Tris asks, "Where are the others?", noticing that they are no longer here.

Zeke hands Al a drink. "Thanks," Al tells Zeke.

"Okay, wanna go out guys? Dance, sing, make-out, whatever," Zeke says.

"Okay, bye!" Uriah says, excitedly dragging Marlene. Oh, Uriah.

They all leave and Four and Tris are left in the kitchen. She doesn't know what to do so she gets a bottle of beer. She certainly doesn't want to sing or dance and she might need to drink during the games so she only allows herself one.

Four tries to make conversation, "So, you have work on Monday, right? I can, um, pick you up if you want." He's kind of cute when he's nervous but of course Tris won't say that out loud so she just smirks. Of course she would love a ride, that would help her save up. No other reason. No other reason to admit.

She pretends to think about it, looking up from left to right, as if sorting out the pros and cons. She sees Four rub the back of his neck, and smiles, "Of course. Thanks."

Four smiles too then says, "Okay. Don't drink too much." He winks and leaves the kitchen with a frowning Tris.

Soon, she exits the kitchen and starts to look for Al, careful with the drink in her hand. She spots him on the couch talking to a girl. Surprisingly the girl is Four's friend, Lauren. They look like their having a good time so she leaves them, smiling. Soon she hears the voice of the one and only, Zeke Pedrad, on the speakers.

"Okay, all here who aren't the gang and the friends that came with them can leave. Bye!" And with that, only sixteen people are left. They head to the sofa and sit in a circle. Tris sits next to Al who sits next to Lauren. They introduce each other again and say a thing or two about them. So there's the gang, Al, Lauren, Lynn, Carrie, Ted, Danielle, Mike and Jonathan. So the people here are either co-workers, neighbours or family members. Now, it's time for the games to start!

"So, are you guys familiar with truth or dare?" Uriah asks the newbies. They all nod. "The strip version?"

Now confusion is seen on their faces. Then shock. Then regret. Their faces are priceless.

"Pedrads! You never told me!" Danielle, their cousin, tells them.

"Seriously? What are we, juniors?" Lauren says.

Zeke answers, "Don't worry, it'll be fun. It's a once in a lifetime offer. You don't see this everywhere. No backing-out! Now let's start!"

Uriah goes first, "Ted, truth or dare?"

Ted's blonde, blue eyes and about the same age of Marlene. He looks at Uriah from head to toe, "Truth."

"Okay. What was your first impression of Marlene?"

Ted thinks about it. Tris' first impression of her in high school was the girl who always had a guy who chased her everywhere, basically because she was pretty and kind. Turns out she was wrong about the boys thing. Marlene turns out to be tough, not the really girly girl. She could take a guy down in minutes. He finally answers, "Girly, to be honest. She was so perky like a cheerleader." Well, not exactly but she is very happy most of the time.

"Okay, um Carrie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Christina's sister answers. They look very similar except for their eyes and she's a smaller version of Chris.

"I dare you to sit on Jonathan's lap for the rest of the game," Ted says with a smirk. It turns out that Ted, Jonathan and Carrie went to the same high school.

Carrie thinks about it and then goes over to sit on Jonathan, Will's neighbour. Tris wonders why Ted made Carrie sit on his lap but then she sees the color rising in Carrie's cheeks even if her skin's a dark shade. Oh.

Christina sees this too so she says, "Car, are you blushing?"

"What? No! I'm not, no," she stumbles. She looks at Jonathan who is smirking at her, then looks down.

They all laugh, "It's okay Carrie, you're like twenty now," Tris says.

"Okay, whatever. Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Dare," of course. In the gang, truths are very rare.

Carrie thinks for a moment then has an idea, "Everything you say should rhyme for the rest of the game."

"Okay, hosay. Mike, I like your hair. I have a question, truth or dare?" Well that's a good one. His raven black hair does look good. He's the guy who pressed the doorbell the night before Tris' birthday.

Mike smiles and answers, "Truth."

"Who's the most attractive looking person in this room? By the way, I like Zeke's perfume."

He laughs then answers, "Tris."

Uh-oh. Four's face suddenly changes. His expression unreadable. Tris' eyes widen and she blushes, looking down. She then asks, "Are you sure?"

Mike looks at Tris but then he sees she's looking at Four then answers, "Yeah?", well more like questions. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says looking him in the eyes, no expression still.

Mike's gaze goes to Tris, "You and Tris, in that room," he points to Zeke's room, "do whatever you want for the next five turns."

Four's face suddenly lights up. He looks at Tris who looks like she doesn't know what to do. She nods, it's okay. They don't have to do anything. He gets up and so does Tris. They walk to the room and Four turns around to see all of them smiling and Mike winking at him. He doesn't know if he should be happy about the dare or mad about Mike's truth.

"So, what you wanna do?" Four asks.

"I don't know. We could just talk or something, it's only five turns," Tris replies.

"Okay. So..."

They start to talk about the things they've been doing for the past six months. They both notice that some things have changed but most did not.

"You still dreaming about that X1?" Tobias asks.

Tris smiles, "You still remember, huh? Well, yeah."

They don't know how long they've been in here, but no one is telling them time's up. Tris peeks outside, "Hey guys, what's taking so long?"

"Two more turns, darling!" Marlene shouts, obviously drunk. Why? Drinking contest maybe with Lynn who looks like she's going to pass out.

She goes back inside. "Well, might as well enjoy this. Where's the remote?"

* * *

Tris wakes up to a bright flashing light. She's blinded for a moment but she hears footsteps and hushed whispers. Now she's awake and realizes what happened. A picture. Of her and Four. Snuggled together. How did that happen? She has no idea.

"Four, Four!" Tris tries to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" he sits up. She checks the time, 3 am.

"Seriously? They haven't passed out yet?" Tris mumbles to herself.

Four's now awake, "What happened?"

"Come on!"

They go outside to see more than half of them lying all over the place, some with a bottle in hand, some half naked, some barely clothed. The other half is sitting in the kitchen, sipping coffee.

"Hey guys! Why didn't you call us?" Tris asks.

"You guys were just so peaceful sleeping," Christina answers innocently.

"Yeah, we didn't want to wake you guys up," Danielle says.

Tris glares at all of them, "How could you all be awake at this time? And somber?"

"We didn't drink much. And more than half of us is lying on the floor so how on Earth would we get them home?" Zeke says.

"Okay then. Shauna, can I borrow your phone? I forgot to tell Caleb that I went here. I told him the other day to pick me up at 5 at my place."

Shauna's eyes widen slightly then she looks at Christina. "Why would you want to get picked up at 5 am?"

"We were supposed to help deliver some goods to Abnegation," Tris answers smoothly.

"Okay," Shauna answers as she looks for her phone.

"Thanks," Tris answers as she looks at the gallery. Aha! She finds it and deletes it immediately. She glances at Four who is seated next to Al, sipping coffee.

"Thanks again," she tells Shauna handing back the phone. Tris gets her own coffee and asks, "So Al, you had fun?"

"Yeah. It's nice meeting new people." Maybe he meant Lauren.

"Zeke, how come you're not drunk?" Four asks.

"Remember what I told you the day before Uri asked Mar out?" Zeke answers and winks.

Four remembers. "Love can do that," Zeke had said. Well then, Shauna does mean a lot to Zeke. Zeke was always hung over before. Four smiles at him and thinks about what happened last night.

 _"Hey Tris?" he asked._

 _"Mhmm?" she answered. He knew that Tris wouldn't remember what he said now. "Thank you," he whispered. He watched Tris as she snuggled beside him on the bed, just like old times. He finally gave into sleep, smiling at the beautiful sight in front of him._

 **A/N: Okay. I hope you liked the chapter. I named Christina's sister Carrie because I don't think her name was mentioned in the book.  
:]**


	14. Chapter 14

"So bro, what's your next move?" Will asks.

"Huh?" Four answers.

Uriah says, "What's your next move to get Tris? Are you gonna ask her out?"

He thinks about it but then knows it's too soon. They became friends again just a month ago and would he ask her out already? He doesn't want to ruin their friendship and as an adult, he should know better. He'll have to satisfy himself by seeing her in the meantime. And he's fine with that.

"No. Not yet," he answers them.

"Yeah. Don't rush it. Maybe Tris is still lost about how she's feeling," Zeke says.

"Seriously, Zeke. You're turning into a girl with every second you spend with Shauna," Will tells him.

Zeke laughs. "Well, we watch a lot of movies together."

"I know why," Uriah says with a wink.

They laugh and drink their beers in hand.

* * *

"So Tris, we never asked you this. Do you still like Four?" Christina says.

She snorts, "I feel like a high schooler."

"We're forever young!" Marlene says, giggling.

"Just answer. So we know," Shauna says. "We don't get you guys."

Tris looks at them trying to think. She really doesn't know. "Well, I guess I like his personality and stuff but I don't think I like him in _that_ way. We're friends."

"But we know he likes you and you're still comfortable with him being around?" Marlene asks.

Tris nods slowly, thinking about it. She _is_ comfortable with him even if they had a past. She knows a lot about him that others don't. His mood does change whenever she's around but, truthfully, Tris is like that too.

"So you wouldn't mind if he asked you out?" Shauna asks.

"Guys what is this, some kind of interrogation?" Tris tries to find a way out.

Chris answers, "Yup. Just answer it."

Tris sighs. "Maybe. It depends."

They look at her as if telling her to go on.

She huffs, "It depends when. What if he does it today? I guess I wouldn't. If he does it next week? Maybe. It depends on how I'm feeling and how he is. What if I don't like him yet? What if I don't trust him yet? What if I'm scared? Stuff like that."

They nod. "We get it, Tris. It's just, you're twenty-three now and still single," Marlene says.

"Says the girl who just got a boyfriend 2 weeks ago," Tris laughs. "And I don't want make mistakes I've done before."

Four, a mistake? He really wasn't. He just made a mistake. More of 'I don't want him to make mistakes he did before.'

"Okay then. Come on guys, let us sing!" Christina says as they head to the TV.

* * *

Tris walks home from Christina's house. She said she wanted to take a stroll so they let her. She notices that there's something about the way the streets look like when it just rained. She tries to find that memory in her clouded head. She finally finds it when she sees the glow off the pavement.

 _Tris automatically gets nervous when she hears a knock on the door. She looks at Christina and she gives an encouraging nod and a thumbs up. She checks herself one last time in the mirror. She's in her favorite knee-long black dress and sandals. Her hair is down and slightly curled at the ends. Simple._ _She rushes to the door and is greeted by the very warm smile of Tobias._

 _His eyes instantly light up and his smile widens. "You look beautiful, Tris."_

 _She blushes and says, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."_

 _She smiles brightly and he says, "Are you ready?" extending his hand for her to take._ _She takes it and grins, "As I'll ever be," and they walk to his car. She feels nervous, her legs a little wobbly and feel a little weak, especially with her hand in his._

 _It frequently drizzles, even if it's sunny just like today._ _The air is cool and it is a beautiful day for firsts._

 _"So, where are we going?" Tris asks as Tobias drives._

 _"You'll see," he answers, smiling._

 _As he drives, Tris cannot help herself from staring at him. He runs his hand through his hair. He looks very nervous. But it absent mindedly made Tris want him more. Why does he just have to be so attractive? Tris can't stop herself from grinning like an idiot._

 _"_ _What?" he asks glancing her direction._

 _"Nothing," Tris smiles as she looks away from him._

She shakes her head again. She sits on her favorite bench swing in the park. Good thing it has a roof. She decides to continue the memory.

 _"So, did you enjoy today?" Tobias asks._

 _"Of course. The best day of my life. So far," Tris smiles. She doesn't know how it can get better than this._

 _They stand there by her doorway, not quite wanting to leave each other yet. Tris is very aware of how little the space between them is - six inches at most. Her hands are shaking and she can't stop them. It's weird, she's never been like this before. And then something peculiar happens. Tobias leans in and their lips touch. At first, Tris is unsure. But then, she becomes a little more brave as she runs her hand through his hair. She was once told to be brave, but she didn't know she needed to even in the smallest things. She doesn't know how it happened but she knows she will never forget this. It's the kind of kiss that can simply be described with fireworks. It might sound cliché but it's the truth. The kind that's tender and lingers for a while. The kind that shoots electricity through your veins, making you so alive and awake._ _It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something. It's fearless._


	15. Chapter 15

"Prior!" the shrill voice calls out.

"Yes ma'am?" the boy in blue asks as he goes over to the blonde woman.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, contact Max and tell him to meet me tomorrow, 9 am sharp."

"Yes Ms. Matthews," he nods and goes back to the computer he was working on.

* * *

"Good morning sir. How can I help you?" Four asks as he sits on the chair in front of his table. He was called in the middle of a design by his boss' assistant and said it was pretty urgent.

"You worked at Abnegation a few years ago, am I correct?" Max says.

"Yes sir," he answers a little unsurely. Why would he ask that?

"Have you seen the resources and where they were stored?"

"Yes," he answers again. What do the donations have to do? With anything?

"Approximately how many workers are there?" Max asks.

"I'm guessing about eighty at most," Four answers. He debates on asking the question on the tip of his tounge but right now, he can't hold back, "May I ask why you are asking these questions?"

"Well, the less you know, the better. Thank you, you may proceed with your work," he answers.

"Okay. Have a good day Mr. Max." Four didn't really want to say 'have a good day' but it was the polite thing to do. Why would he say that to a man who asked about his past job and does not explain why he did? Why would he say that to a person who may be up to no good? He thinks about what that was all about and he replays the words in his head. "The less you know, the better." That does not mean anything good. Something bad is going to happen. He can sense it.

He walks down the stairs to the twelfth floor instead of going straight to his office. He certainly did not want to ride the elevator again, it's too suffocating and an elevator made of glass is not nice to ride unless you want to suffer in a black hole full of bright colors.

He searches for a hint of blonde as he looks through the desks. He spots the blonde he's been looking for, seated by the corner, working on her desk.

"Tris. I need to talk to you," he says.

She looks up with her gray-blue eyes shining, "Four? What's up?"

"Somewhere private?" he asks, looking directly into her eyes. He could stare at them forever but not now.

"Okay, let's go," she answers and grabs her bag.

They walk to the elevator and Tris looks at Four. "You wanna take the stairs? I'm okay with it."

"No,no. It's fine," he answers as he presses the down button.

They enter the elevator and Tris stares at Four. She notices that his muscles are tensing and his breathes are sharper than before. He's actually better than before now. The elevator ride takes longer than it's supposed to be, you'd be surprised how long you've been standing in there. She smiles at him and pats his back. He is not really surprised by the gesture but is really pleased. She always patted his back at times like these. He smiles in return and visibly relaxes and they arrive at the ground floor. They step outsids and head to his car.

"So, it's this important that we can't discuss it at the café?" Tris asks.

"Yeah, I think. It is important but not really exact," he replies.

She nods and they head to his car. He opens the door for her, as always. It's amusing how he's never forgotten to do that ever since.

"Okay, where to?" she asks.

"Your house or mine?"

She thinks about it, "Mine." And they head that way.

Tris is getting nervous. What is so important that can't be talked about outside?

They arrive at her house after five minutes. She digs for her keys and opens the door. They go straight to the kitchen and she grabs two glasses and fills them with chocolate milk. She knows that choco milk helps Tobias calm down. Just like how she needs chocolate when she has a problem.

"Thank you," he says before chugging down half of the milk in his glass.

"So, what's so important?"

"Max sent me to his office this morning. His assistant said it was important but if it was, there should mean more to the things he asked. He asked if I worked at Abnegation before, which he surely knows, and I answered yes. I asked why and then he told me the less I know, the better. That has to mean something. Something is going to happen to Abnegation."

Tris stares at him, trying to process the information. Her parents could be in danger. She believes in Tobias. She doesn't need to question him to be sure of what she heard.

"Why would Max ask that?" Tris asks, trying to connect the dots.

Tobias shakes his head, "I don't know but something's up. What could Dauntless do to Abnegation?"

After a long silence Tris asks, "Hey, you're working on that movie theatre too, right?" He nods. "Do you remember how big it was?"

"Yeah, about two by one square miles," he answers. Realization comes across his face. "Do you think..."

Tris nods, "Possibly. But why?"

"We need to figure this out. Maybe you should talk to Caleb about it," Tobias suggests. "And when I get the chance, maybe I can check Max's computer. There should be a reason. Zeke works part time in the control room so maybe he could help."

"Okay. Thanks Tobias," Tris smiles gratefully but her thoughts are clouded. "You can stay here for a while if you want."

"Um," he thinks about it. "Sure."

He actually doesn't want to leave Tris alone. Abnegation's in trouble and Tris is connected there. He knows Tris can defend herself. He believes in her strengths but she isn't exactly safe. They have to find out what's up before it's too late.


	16. Chapter 16

This was it. The deadline. He just knew it.

Tobias has been staring at the screen monitor for hours the past few days just trying to figure out what Max was up to. He's come up almost empty handed. Almost.

Lately, Max hasn't been around his office. Thanks to his often disappearance and Zeke's skills with the cameras, he sneaked in his office with ease. Max's computer was locked with a password and it's a good thing that Four always came ready. He plugged in the USB and he was in. The password caught him a tad bit off guard. For a man so sophisticated, 'marshmallows101' didn't seem like it. Four hid a laugh and focus on the task at hand.

There were so many files, none of them giving any hints especially with names of the letters in the alphabet or simple numbers. Checking the history would seem like a good place to start but when it was empty, suspicion at curiosity went full.

He's hiding something. It was obvious.

With two minutes left, the files were all loaded in his drive and he dashed away from the computer like nothing happened.

And now, staring at his computer screen, he seemed so lifeless, living on coffee and chocolate, he felt somehow alive. Right there on the screen, November 9. Jeanine Matthews. Erudite. Blueprints. All of it right there in his eyes.

He dashed out his study, not bothering to shave or wash his face (or brush his teeth, for that matter) for he was already going to explode with all of this in mind. He didn't want any of the details to slip away. He wanted to tell Tris immediately. So pulling on his pants on the way to the door, he grabbed his keys and dashed to his car. Adrenaline running his body, worry flooding his mind, he drove faster, not bothering to go with the city speed limit. None of that was important right now.

Anxious. He was too anxious. He had to calm down before he would get sidetracked by a police. That's the last thing needed.

Now, in front of her house, he could walk steadily, more relaxed with a steady pace.

He rang the doorbell thrice. He knocked twice when no answer came. "Tris?" He called out her name. Still no reply. He turned the knob. It was open. This bugged him, she always kept it locked, at home or not. He stepped foot inside. He called out again, silence. Checking her bedroom first would be common sense. And then he checked the kitchen. And bathroom. Garden. She still didn't have a car so he wouldn't really know if she was here or not.

He looked around the house once more and everything seemed in order. The books alphabetized, CDs arranged by colors, remotes in the right basket, keys... The keys! Tris' house key was right there, beside the remotes and pens. She would never leave her keys. But then, why would she leave her house open?

His heartbeat raised a little in panic. He couldn't think straight. With everything running in his head, Where is she? Is she okay? Is she safe? Who is she with? Is she alive?, he gulped at the last thought, but one coherent thought has somehow made its way in his mind.

Call her.

He patted his jeans frantically, searching for his phone but found pockets empty. "Shit." He had left everything except for his keys.

Knowing Tris didn't have a landline, he checked the bedroom again. There. Her phone was laying on the nightstand. Right there.

His panic raised a beat and soon he was rushing of to Christina's house, taking the keys with him and leaving the house with a loud slam of a now locked door.

* * *

"I don't know where she is. I drive her back yesterday to her house after we ate dinner," Christina answers immediately, face full of worry. "She got home at around six."

She watches as Four paces, back and forth. His hand keeps going up his face to his hair. He stops to face her. "Did she text you this morning?"

"No."

He resumes pacing again and after about two more minutes of this, Christina gets up. He watches her leave and sits down on the couch to see her return with a glass of chocolate milk. "Thanks," he mumbles when she hands it over. He downs half the cup and remembers that he hans't drank anything without caffeine for three days. The other half's gone almost immediately. Now, without a dizzying panicked scene in front of her, Christina could think. "Though she called me at 4 in the morning. I just saw it at ten." Four's knee stopped it's bouncing for a moment and then continued as she spoke. "I called her back but she didn't answer. Should we call the cops?" Her worry is just as bad as Four's by now.

"We could ask her parents first," he suggests.

She nods. "Great. Wait here, I'll get my phone."

With nothing to much to distract him except for pictures of Christina and Tris, he closed his eyes. It's okay. She's fine. He reassured himself and stood up with Christina's voice coming closer.

She ends the call even before getting to Four, her eyes mirroring his. She speaks as she moves. "They haven't heard from her since Thursday." She grabs her handbag, keys and two apples. She tosses one at him. "Let's go." And they're out the door.

Little did they know that somewhere, somewhere so close, all it took was one little step, was where they would find the answer. How they were going to find her? Tris didn't have a clue. She didn't know how she got there, either.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been an hour and Tris is still walking. She started to head to the only thing she could see which happened to be a very, very tall gate. The empty field was expansive and every now and then, birds would cross through the sky. The air was humid and made her hair stick to her face. There wasn't much trees. Her legs were tiring and she was soaked in sweat. But she couldn't stop in the middle of nowhere. So she kept walking even if she knew there was still miles and miles and miles.

Coming closer, she could spot something also large but not as high at the fence she's headed to. Her vision more focused, she realizes what it is. Black and rusted and broken. A crashed plane. Posibly for over a hundred years now. She gets the chills. The gate is near. She sees black spots. People. With guns slung across their shoulders. Soldiers. Tris starts to have second thoughts. Is this a dream?

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What happened?" Marlene's eyes are wide as she asks Tobias and Chris. They are currently at the police station. They explained to the officers and now an investigation was set out.

Tobias' knee can't keep from bouncing up and down. His as crossed, his face full of worry.

"We don't know. Tris is missing." Christina answers.

Everyone is here. Uriah. Marlene. Will. Zeke. Shauna. They all came . Everyone is worried and ready to help. It's one pm. The place is full of commotion, being a police station. It's too loud and makes Tobias' head pound even more.

Tobias abruptly stands. "I'm going out. Anyone want coffee?"

Everyone raises there hands. "Okay. I'll be right back."

He sets off and zippers his jacket all the way to the throat. It's cold outside. He sees his breath in the air. It's not even December yet.

Tobias decides to walk. He needs air. His head is throbbing yet he doesn't know why.

Hands in pockets, he walks toward the nearest Starbucks, deciding to go the long way. He cuts through an alleyway, suprisingly dark. He looks up and the towering building is huge, windows tinted blue, about forty feet high. Erudite co. Trouble.

Before he takes another step, he hears footsteps and the next thing he sees is gravel then all black.

* * *

 **Zeke**

"Hey guys, I think I should go and follow Four." They all nod. Knowing Four and his past and present feelings about Tris, he's probably worried and mad and feels like hell right now. He could get into trouble quickly especially with all that's happened so early in the day. It's better to keep an eye over him. Thankfully, we've been best buddies since high school so I know how he is on days like these. He wouldn't ride and I find I'm correct when I see his car still parked beside ours. He walked. The long way, of course. The nearest coffe shop is just five minutes away and that is never enough time for Four.

I turn to an alleyway and find it dark. Shadowing it is a tall building, blue and windows shining with the sun. I don't pay much attention to the building once I see movement at the far end of the alley. Someone's opening a door. Two men in blue, one guy in black. But the thing that alarms me is that they're carrying him inside. Uncosious. The man in black slumps. But only when I see something black peek out of his collar that I realize it's Four. Four is unconsious. Shit.

"Hey!" I start sprinting and the men in blue work faster. The door is open and then it slams shit so hard then they're inside. Just. Like. That.

Great.

I pound on the door. "Hey!" I shout through it. "That's my friend there! Open this door right now or else I'll break it in half!"

"Break it in half then we'll break you in half." A deep voice behind the door answers. He reminds me of the bouncer that once pinned me down in a bar. But I was drunk then.

I gulp. "I'll call the police."

Silence. Then I hear the door unlocking and it opens. But once it does, all I see is black and I hear a ringing in my ears. And a cry of pain.

* * *

 **Christina**

"Where are they? It's been half an hour. Isn't that enough time to get coffee?" Uriah complains. "I am so thirsry and I need caffeine. I've been up all night."

He's right. I don't know either. The tension in my back is horrible. Will rubs my shoulder to soothe me. This is so stressfull, Tris is missing and now Zeke and Four haven't returned. Don't tell me they're missing too. If that's the case, well then I might as well go missing too. I get my phone out and text Zeke.

 _Where r u?_

 _Help. Between blue building and Baxter hotel._ The reply comes two minutes later.

 _why?_

He doesn't reply after that. I stand up.

"Hey guys, Zeke says they're between Baxter and a blue building. I don't know why but he"s telling us to come."

"Let's go then." Uriah stands up.

Everybody follows suit. Shauna asks, "Is he okay? He hasn't answered my calls."

"I don't know," I answer her. "They should be. Or else my head will explode."

She nods with a sigh. She's so worried. Everybody is. "I hope so."

We all exit the station.

"Why would they be there?" Uriah asks. "That isn't the way to coffee. Well, it's the long way, I guess."

I shrug. "What's the blue building?"

"Erudite, probably." Will answers. "I used to work there. Three years back."

We walk in a line towards the said places, taking a right turn by the cake shop. It's a dark alley. I wouldn't come here on my own. Anything could happen here in the dark and no one would notice.

I don't see Zeke. Four, either.

We walk until the middle. Where are they?

"This is the right place, isn't it?" I ask.

Uriah nods. "Yep. This building is blue."

We scatter, looking for any movement. I take out my phone and call him. It rings but no one answers. I call again, staring at the other end of the alley, where the light reaches. I walk towards it. I check right and left. Nobody. Just strangers passing by and busy cars. I step back and turn but freeze when no one is in the alley. I turn around for a minute and then the next, they're gone. My heart beat raising, I step forward but I feel a hand come around my mouth and another one around my body. I scream into the hand and feel something be tied around my eyes then I see nothing. I fight against the strong grip on me, kicking and thrashing but after a little fighting back, something hard smacks my head and I grow limp in the kidnapper's arms.


End file.
